The Customer
by April Marie Owens
Summary: Aro and Bella have been dating for about a month when Aro turns abusive. Then she meets Jasper at her bakery. Things start to change drastically when Aro proposes a MANDATORY wedding to Bella. Can Jasper save Bella before it's too late? RATED M FOR LEMONS AND LANGUAGE. MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story! This is just a short chapter to give you a preview of Bella and Aro's relationship. This is a Bella/Jasper story so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! That belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!**

Bella POV

I could feel the pain coursing through my body as he forced himself in to me. I tried to fight him, but it was no use he was bigger and stronger than me. Fighting him made the pain worse. The pain was so un-bearable that all I could do was scream. I was still a virgin, so it made the pain even more intense.

"Shut up or I'll make it much worse for you" I didn't want the pain to get any worse so I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming. I don't know what happened between us.

At the beginning everything was perfect. He courted me, he told me he loved me, he brought me flowers and little gifts, but then a couple days ago he started to get violent and demanding. He would demand me to do thing he knew I wasn't comfortable with. He started by putting his hands up my shirt, then he advanced to fingering me. It was all very painful, but I tolerated it because I thought maybe if I didn't say anything, he would stop. But he didn't stop, it only got worse. He slapped me and pushed me on the floor. And then… he raped me.

His slap pulled me out of my thoughts. "Do it Bitch!" crying I got on my knees and sucked his penis. It tasted horrible. I pulled away and he slapped me and told me to keep going. After he came, he pushed me back on the floor with a disgusted look and left. Now my dignity, peace of mind, and virginity was gone. What more did I have that he could take from me?

**A/N: So? How was the first chapter? Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's the next chapter…Aro's point of view. I know its short but I'm working on longer chapters so please continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight the lovely Stephanie Meyer does…Sadly…**

Aro's POV

I had no feelings…I had no mercy. The little bitch deserved everything she got. If she would have just given me what I wanted we could have avoided all of this, but no she had to tease me and flaunt what she had…Until I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped. I took what I needed and I got my release.

She should be happy it wasn't worst. I spared her most of the pain but she had to learn. I **ALWAYS** get what I want. I either get it because you give it to me nicely or I take it from you roughly.

The easy way or the hard way…You choose but either way I'm going to get my satisfaction. After Bella gave me my release I felt so much better

She thought that just because I left her I was done. Boy is she wrong. She thinks that she has nothing left to give me, but she's wrong. She has everything I could possibly want. I may have taken her virginity, but I wasn't done just yet. She would become obedient to me.

She _will_ learn that I am her master. What I say goes. She _will_ answer to my every whelm. She will cook, clean, and please me. She will learn that she's no longer her own boss. I am her ruler…Her master.

And if she _**ever**_ told anyone what goes on between she would never see the light of day again.

I know her father is the police chief, but that meant absolutely nothing to me. Her father couldn't save her now because I'm in control. She answers to me now, not her father.

And her mother doesn't even care about her. She's vacationing in Florida with her sleazy minor league baseball playing boyfriend. I'd be surprised if she remembered she had a daughter.

Bella was mine for the taking. Nobody cared about her. And soon she would see that I was the only one here for her…And then she would be fully devoted to me.

Isabella Marie Swan is and always will be_ mine._

**A/N: So? Thoughts, comments, reviews? You know what to do. Hopefully I'll update again tomorrow…Anyway hope to be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is a few days late…Sorry lol so slightly longer chapter and we meet Jasper so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No…No I do not own that lovely book called Twilight…Stephanie Meyer does :(**

Bella's POV

When he called me I knew _exactly _what he wanted. But I wouldn't give it to him… not again. He had already taken everything from me… well, almost everything. The only thing he hadn't taken from me was my father. Charlie is the chief police of forks. My mother… she moved to Florida with her boyfriend, so I don't have much to do with her. I mean if she found out what Aro was doing to me, she would flip. But Charlie, if Charlie found out, he would murder Aro for it. And he wouldn't feel remorse for it either.

But I had a plan.

After I hung up with Aro I called Charlie. I told him he needed to get back to the house ASAP. Needless to say he was there in like three minutes. I told him everything about Aro. Charlie got all creepy silent calm.

Ten minutes later Aro showed up. From that point my whole world fell apart. Everything happened so fast.

When I let Aro in he immediately shoved me against the wall. I screamed and he punched me. Charlie came in with his gun pointed at Aro's back

"Step away from my daughter or so help me god-" but that's as far as he got. Aro had spun around and flung the switchblade he carried at Charlie. Then he turned on me.

"Did you think you could get rid of me? Huh? Did you?" I just sat there in the corner trembling at the power and anger in his voice. He screamed some more insults at me while coward in the corner. When I didn't answer he started beating me. I screamed until I was horse, after that I just cried and whimpered. When he thought I had enough bruises he spit on me and left, taking Charlie's body with him.

After I was sure he was gone I took a shower. I scrubbed my skin raw. I wanted so badly to get his filth off my body, but no matter how hard I tried I could still feel him on me. The feeling was never going to go away. I gave up and got out of the shower crying. My skin was so tender from all of the layers of skin I had scrubbed off in my attempt to get him off me, it hurt. I quickly got ready for work and tried not to think about what Aro had done to me. Which was kind of hard considering that when I looked in the mirror all I saw were the bruises that covered my body. Looking in the mirror made me see the complete stranger I had become. My eyes were dark and distant, I had lost over ten pounds which made my ribs and backbones jut out. My complexion was no longer the beautiful olive tone it once was; it was now a pale pasty color. The new additions from today made my skin paler that it already was, now it looked almost transparent. I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see my way too battered and bruised body. I quickly put on my jeans and pink _"Cupid's Bakery" _T-shirt. I slapped on some concealer to hide t my bruised face and black eye. I quickly found my favorite hoodie and put it on to hide the bruises on my arms, because if anyone else found out what Aro was doing to me he would kill me for sure.

The drive to work was nothing but a blur. When I pulled into the parking lot of my BFF Angela's family's bakery I took a minute to calm my nerves and put a smile on my face. Then I went inside. After I relieved Angela's boyfriend mike from his shift I sat down and started flipping through a magazine while I waited for customers to show up.

My first customer was a guy. He was tall and lean muscled, but his muscles were definitely defined. He had a sharp but soft gentle face. He had dark blond hair that flopped in his face somewhat. He looked at me and smiled. His smile was a slow sexy smile. I reluctantly put down my magazine and slid off the stool to help him.

"Hello, my name is Bella. Welcome to _"Cupid's Bakery" how_ can I be of service to you", I said in a false perky happy voice.

"Hello Bella, my name is Jasper Whitlock. I was wondering if you could get me six of those red velvet cupcakes."

I put six cupcakes into our trademark pink box. "Anything else?"

"Nope, I think that will be all." He turned to leave, but changed his mind. "One more thing, would you like to grab some drinks with me some time.

**A/N: So? Please review and tell me what you think! See you soon! ~April**


End file.
